Scanning for packages that may contain mobile devices is important to various security systems. Passive scanning, such as using x-rays, can at times reveal that a mobile device may be present in a package, however, no other useful information can be garnered using such passive security systems. Thus, active security measures are needed that will yield richer information about potentially dangerous mobile devices.